1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan mounting apparatuses, more particularly to a fan mounting apparatus for a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers generate a large amount of heat from various electrical elements. A fan may be used to dissipate the heat from the computer. The fan may be mounted to a computer case through a plurality of screws. However, such a mounting configuration is inconvenient for a user to assemble/disassemble the fan, and tools required for fan assembly/disassembly may be heavy and potentially dangerous for the user because of the delicate nature of the various electrical elements around the fan. Therefore, an improved fan mounting apparatus for a computer system is desired.